Prior-art selective call receivers have comprised user applications which have provided messaging services directly to the user. These applications have received data delivered using explicit messaging vectors, such as numeric, alphanumeric, and binary vectors. Each of the user applications has utilized the information in the vector of a received message to format the data for presentation to the user. Selective call receivers utilized as wireless modems for external devices also have employed vector-based routing techniques.
As the industry moves toward new applications that are not directly linked to the prior-art vector-based schemes, a need arises for handling and delivering new data formats. Particularly for wireless modems, it will be inappropriate to add new vector types of each type of data that is desired. Proliferation of vectors could quickly consume the available vectors, making it difficult to extend the basic delivery approach. Furthermore, as new applications become available, the new vectors would have to be made available in the encoding portions of the infrastructure, requiring massive efforts to stay compatible.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a wireless modem for routing data to an appropriate application for processing the data without requiring an explicit messaging vector. Preferably the method and apparatus will support applications that reside both inside and outside the wireless modem.